


I'm Sorry

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Sam and Dean get into an argument. Hours later, Sam makes his apology.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots. Prompt 02-blindfold. Theme 09-Choose your own adventure in July 2010

Immobile. Arms pulled out to his sides as he lay on the bed. Wrists tied tightly to the metal bar that made the headboard of the bed he was on. He tried to see why he was in such a position, and that was when he realized he couldn't see. Blindfolded. He was blindfolded. Not only that, but he was naked, too. What the hell?! His breath hitched in his chest when he felt the bed dipping by his feet, letting him know he was no longer alone.

He hated not being able to see. It made him so mad. Angrily, he pulled at the material holding his wrists in place. "Who's there?!" he ground out, feeling heat radiating from the new arrival as the person climbed up his body, careful not to touch. When he received no answer, he grew angry. "Who the hell is there?!"

Hot breath fanned over his ear, letting him know where the other person was. Still, he got no answer, however, he did receive something. A tongue pressed to his ear, licking up and down the shell, more hot breath tickling his ear and the back of his neck. He gasped as his earlobe was sucked into this person's mouth, teeth nibbling softly as that same tongue helped to suck on his lobe. Again, his breath hitched in his chest as his head instinctively turned to the side, giving this person better access to his ear and neck, a small gasp escaping him.

As lips began to torture him, trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone, sucking the flesh inside that hot mouth again, he was panting out his breaths. "Who-Who are you?" he asked, clenching his teeth together as he stifled the moan that threatened to tear from his throat. Again, he felt the hot breath fanning over his throat as his captor panted out breaths between heated kisses to his neck, throat and collarbone.

He gasped as he felt this person's hands on him for the first time since he arrived. Slightly calloused hands roamed over his chest, fingertips brushing lightly along his toned, well-muscled torso. Judging by the size and feel of the hands on him, he was about 99.9% sure the person on the bed with him was a man. Oh, hell no! The only man allowed to touch him was Sam. Especially in this sort of way. And Sam had gone out earlier this evening in a huff because Dean had made fun of him for something. He didn't even remember what, now.

A low groan broke out of him as the man above him latched onto his nipple. And to his surprise, he found himself arching into the man's mouth, his now semi-hard cock aching for the man's touch. But he didn't want this. Not unless he was certain this man was Sam. And as of now, it could have been Bobby for all he knew.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he sank down, pushing himself as far away from the man with him. "Stop," he breathed, his chest rising and falling with each panted breath. "Please, I-I don't want this." The fact that the man stopped both scared him and made him happy. There was two ways this could go from here. One, the man would let him go and leave him alone. Or two, he would come back with a vengeance and not be as gentle as he had been before. "Just...tell me who you are."

He squeezed his eyes closed as he felt those hands wrap around his weeping cock, pumping him slowly. Hot breath fanned over his lips as he heard the man speak. "Shhh...let me take care of this for you," the man whispered, softly pressing his lips to Dean's. He didn't allow the kiss to last long, just a mere light touch before he pulled away, licking his lips as he moaned softly, his wrist pivoting as he continued to stroke Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, panting as he was overwhelmed by the sweet sensation of having Sam's hand on his aching cock. Now that he knew it was Sam, he had no problem with it, therefore, he had no problem enjoying every minute of it. "God, Sammy," he moaned, bucking his hips so he could shove his dick into Sam's fist harder, fucking his brother's fisted hand as hard and fast as he wanted to.

Sam moved his free hand to wrap around Dean's back, slowly trailing down to his brother's ass. His lips met Dean's again as he reached his destination, long digits groping and kneading the muscular flesh of Dean's ass. "Mmmm...Dean," he moaned, pulling back and flicking his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips.

"You're so hot like this, Dean," he whispered, dipping his head so that he could kiss Dean's neck again. He then kissed Dean's collarbone, sucking on his flesh softly. Before Dean could say anything, Sam turned, lowering himself down onto Dean's erect cock, stopping only when Dean was buried to the hilt inside him. He made sure to give himself a few moments to adjust before he began to move, using his brother's dick to fuck himself.

Dean moaned as his cock was pushed inside Sam's tight hole. "Ungh....Sammy, God, you feel so good, baby," he breathed, barely able to get the sentence out due to his moaning and gasping.

Sam didn't reply to Dean's comment, too occupied with what he was already doing. He pushed up off the bed, almost pulling completely off Dean before he slammed back down, thrusting his ass back and forth, setting a brutal pace. It wasn't long before Sam was cumming, hard and hot, his jism shooting out of his cock and splashing onto the bed sheets.

Dean groaned as Sam pulled off him, turning once again so that he was facing Dean. Was he really going to leave him like this?! Sam didn't even let him cum! "Sam...Sammy, please?" he begged, his hips bucking upwards only to meet air. "Sam..."

When he felt his little brother's lips wrap around his cock, he shut up real quick, low moans breaking from him as he thrust his dick deep into Sam's mouth, bottoming out against the back of the younger male's throat. A few more thrusts into that wet, hot heat, and he was spurting hot ribbons of cum into his brother's mouth, who greedily swallowed everything that he was given.

Once they both calmed down, Sam pushed the blindfold off Dean's face, smiling widely at his brother, dimples denting his cheeks. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Dean answered, smiling back at Sam. "That was...different. What was that for? I thought you were mad at me."

"Consider it an apology. Did you like?"

"I loved. We should do it again sometime. You know, with you wearing the blindfold."

Smiling, Sam nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah. Maybe next time we need to apologize for something." Quickly, he untied Dean before rolling onto his side, snuggling up close to his lover. "Night, Dean."

"Night, Sammy." Needless to say, Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.


End file.
